METAMORPHOSIS by Tragedyneverends in Portuguese
by lovekingslayer
Summary: TRADUÇÃO/PÓS-CANON (SEQUÊNCIA DE HAWK NEST)- Você está perdida sem ele. É isso o que faz o seu amor ser verdadeiro. E o amor verdadeiro não foi sempre complicado demais para entender?


**AUTORA:** JADEANDONYX (tumblr)/ TRAGEDYNEVERENDS ( FF . NET)

**TÍTULO TRADUZIDO:** Metamorfose

**TRADUTORA:** LOVEKINGSLAYER

**SHIPPER:** Sasusaku

**CENSURA:** M

**SINOPSE:** Você está perdida sem ele. É isso o que faz o seu amor ser verdadeiro. E o amor verdadeiro não foi sempre complicado demais para entender?

* * *

**NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Todos os personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto e a história pertence à Jadeandonyx, a mim pertence apenas a tradução.

**DISCLAYMER:** All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the story belongs to Jadeandonyx, only the translation belongs to me.

* * *

**METAMORPHOSIS**

Você está perdida sem ele. É isso o que torna amor verdadeiro. E o amor verdadeiro não foi sempre complicado demais para entender?

Você é a prova viva de que uma mulher apaixonada esta longe de ser fraca.

Embora tudo isso tivesse começado com uma paixonite, motivada pela necessidade de se adequar, não ser mais rejeitada, seu amor se desenvolveu de uma maneira que você ainda não entende completamente. Um dia, você foi só mais uma das meninas apaixonadas pelo mais legal e fofo menino na Academia. A seguir, você era a colega de time apaixonada doentiamente pelo infame traidor. E depois, se tornou esposa do peregrino com poderes de deus e com uma alma remendada.

A sua história de vocês dois aconteceu melhor do que o esperado, felizmente. Mas você permanece temendo sua própria metamorfose. Você era uma larva, coberta por um casulo, e então se transformou em uma borboleta.

Quem poderia imaginar que os sonhos de amor daquela menina boba e infantil poderiam se tornar realidade depois de tantas lágrimas e corações partidos, tanto sangue e desespero? Quem poderia imaginar que a menina boba teria que se transformar tão brutamente para ter seus desejos concedidos? Quem poderia imaginar que ela e seu amado poderiam sobreviver a toda aquela dor?

Você era uma larva e se tornou uma borboleta: uma mulher com mãos que facilmente podiam assassinar, assim como curar feridas. Você continuou a derramar lágrimas pelo seu coração quebrado, continuou a sangrar em desespero, mas era diferente agora. Dor muda as pessoas, mudou você. E se não fosse por ela – se você nunca sofresse e permanecesse imersa na bolha de proteção cheia de ilusões e clichês – você não saberia como permanecer viva.

* * *

Você é uma guerreira, literalmente e figurativamente. Você curou corpos e almas feridas. É famosa por suas habilidades, elevada por muitas pessoas, e até idolatrada por outras. É uma heroína de uma guerra – uma lenda. Você é uma Sannin e uma Uchiha.

Mas acima de tudo isso, você é um ser humano.

Você é Sakura Haruno. Uma vez foi um bebê indefeso, uma criança inocente, uma adolescente imatura e uma jovem incerta. Você constantemente se corta com papel, chora com filmes melosos, tem espinhas quando come muito chocolate, e é a pior mentirosa, mas é boa em memorizar palavras e números. Lava seu cabelo todos os dias sem exceção. Pinta as unhas dos pés, entretanto não pinta as das mãos, é muito delicada e tem alergia à poeira. Você nunca está cansada demais para cozinhar uma refeição à sua filha, ou para limpar a casa, ou para fazer amor com seu marido, mesmo que você tenha trabalhado no hospital o dia todo, curando pessoas, ensinando e ordenando subordinados ao seu redor.

Você é uma guerreira. Uma médica. Uma filha e amiga, uma pupila e mentora, uma esposa e mãe. Você é um ser humano.

Você é si mesma, e isto é o bastante.

* * *

Foi tão fácil perdoar todos os pecados dele. Você sabia que não deveria ser, mas verdadeiramente foi.

Ele voltou, e mesmo que lembrasse constantemente dos erros dele, você naturalmente passou a perceber os erros de outro alguém – que morreu e nunca mais voltaria, que não era mais do que uma sombra do passado de seu amado.

Porque o jovem homem à sua frente – sorrindo suavemente para você, escovando seu braço de maneira casual, cutucando sua testa, olhando para você com saudade inalterada, agradecendo-a e lhe prometendo uma próxima vez – não poderia ser o mesmo que tentou matá-la e a muitos outros, para se tornar um governador tirano que controlaria o mundo. Ele não podia ser.

Aquele homem enfeitiçado tinha que ser outro alguém, não o seu amado; não era ele no fim das contas.

* * *

Mas ele era. Difícil de acreditar, mas ele era o mesmo homem.

Ele foi o menino cujo mundo pegou fogo e queimou pedaços de sua alma; que foi forçado a se tornar ganancioso na busca pelo poder e ceder às emoções mais sombrias; que quase morreu incontáveis vezes, muito longe da salvação; que sobreviveu apesar de tudo, por que ele permitiu ser ajudado, a ser curado. Ele era um menino, e num piscar de olhos, ele era um homem – com a alma tão esfarrapada quanto o seu machucado coração.

Agora ele é um novo homem; é diferente. Embora você saiba que, no fundo, ele sempre foi assim.

Você sabe que ele ainda é uma das pessoas mais potencialmente perigosas na Terra. No entanto, você também sabe que ele não é uma ameaça para ninguém, especialmente para você. Sabe o quanto ele mudou – ou na verdade, como ele mudou e transformou essa mudança em algo melhor, para se tornar melhor.

Aqueles olhos que podem se transformar em vermelho e lavanda, aquelas mãos que podem produzir raios mortais, aqueles lábios que podem soprar um fogo demoníaco – são agora olhos cheios de amor quando olham para você, suas mãos vagueiam por cada centímetro do seu corpo e os lábios a beijam até que você sinta sua cabeça girar.

Se ele fere alguém de novo, é para se defender, não ofender. Ele não é mais tão intimidante. É aberto, vulnerável e autentico. Ele é o homem que você ama, cru e exposto, bonito e avassalador. Ele é o seu Sasuke-kun.

* * *

Se você fosse uma pessoa de fora, olhando para a sua vida através de uma janela de vidro, teria questionado suas decisões duramente.

É isso o que as pessoas de fora fizeram uma vez. Perguntaram-lhe por que uma mulher notável e brilhante no campo de batalha se acertou com um homem cuja reputação era má e dono de um passado conturbado. Eles acreditavam que ele era o seu oposto. Ele era tragédia e você a esperança. Ele era a doença e você a cura. Ele era a loucura e você a clareza. Isto era evidente.

Mas os forasteiros nunca foram capazes de entender, não importava o quão bem você explicasse para eles, eles não entenderiam ao menos que vivessem na sua própria carne. Eles nunca assimilariam que este homem quebrado é uma parte sua, que você nunca poderia substituir. Você precisa dele como um órgão de seu corpo, uma memória em sua mente, uma veia em seu coração.

Ele é ao mesmo tempo sua tragédia e esperança, sua doença e sua cura, sua loucura e sua clareza. É tudo o que você precisa e o que não precisa. Você está perdida sem ele. É isso o que faz o seu amor ser verdadeiro.

E o amor verdadeiro não foi sempre complicado demais para entender?

* * *

Você estava certa que ninguém poderia amar alguém quanto você ama ele, mas ao descobrir a vida que crescia dento de si, você descobri que estava errada.

Você amou seu bebe desde o instante que sentiu aquela fraca faísca de chakra em seu ventre e soube que estava grávida. Você a amava, mesmo sem saber o nome dela, ou como ela seria, ou se era menino ou menina, por que tudo o que te importava era que ela era sua e dele, e que você poderia chamá-la de "Nossa."

Este era o bebê de vocês. Sua filha. Sua prole. Sua.

Enquanto os meses se passavam e sua barriga crescia mais inchada, seu amor por ela se tornou impressionantemente mais forte. Você na podia segurá-la em seus braços ou beijar sua cabeça minúscula ou cheirar seu perfume de recém nascida, não ainda, e isto lhe parecia uma tortura. Ainda assim, você embalava sua barriga e falava com ela, de alguma forma tinha certeza que ela a ouvia e entendia você. Dizia a ela o quanto a amava, ria quando não encontrava as palavras certas para descrever seus sentimentos por ela; prometeu fazê-la feliz a partir do momento que deixasse a sua barriga e até o dia que você morresse; mostrou todas as roupas e brinquedos que comprara para ela, mesmo que ela não pudesse vê-los.

Ele conversava com ela também. Ele a amava tanto e tão imediatamente quanto você o fez. Ele provavelmente a ama mais do que ama você, mas isso não machuca você, por que acontece a mesma coisa com você. É assim que supostamente acontece, afinal de contas. Os pais colocam seus filhos acima de qualquer pessoa. É o dever natural deles como pais. Assim, você nunca sentiu ciúmes ou ficou preocupada. Antes de tudo estava aliviada, porque você poderia parar de duvidar dele; você tinha certeza que ele não iria mais partir novamente.

Ele deitava sua cabeça em seu colo, rosto de frente para a sua barriga e falava baixinho, como se tivesse medo de perturbar o bebê. "Olá, Sarada. Como vão as coisas aí dentro? Mamãe e eu não podemos esperar para finalmente de conhecer. Estamos animados. Nós te amamos muito, você sabe disso, não é?"

Sarada ficava mais feliz quando ouvia os murmúrios de seu pai. Começava a chutar e se mover em minha barriga, arrancando risos de ambos.

Lágrimas se juntavam em seus olhos em momentos de família como este, por que você olhava o seu marido – como ele olhava sua barriga, acariciava sua pele e como sorria de forma tão honesta – e você sentiu sua filha movendo-se dentro de si - tão forte e vigorosamente – e você era tomada com prazer total.

Depois de nove maravilhosos meses, você a empurrou para fora de si e, finalmente, segurou-a em seus braços. Não se importando com seu choro capaz de machucar ouvidos ou com o sangue que cobria a pele corada dela, você derramou mais lágrimas depois de muito tempo sem chorar. Ela era pequena e frágil, mas era sua e de seu amado, sua, sua, sua, e você jurou protegê-la com tudo o que tinha.

Ela é sua filha e ela nunca iria sofrer como você, seu pai e muitos outros sofreram você prometeu isso com sua própria vida.

Sarada possui o formato de seus olhos, assim como sua testa e sobrancelhas, seu nariz bonito e lábios finos são como os dele. Têm os cabelos e olhos tão escuros quanto os dele, mas aqueles olhos brilham como os seus e os cabelos são macios iguais ao seu. O sorriso é dele, as caretas são suas. O beicinho é seu e o desprezo veio dele. Ela é uma combinação ideal, perfeita e celestial de vocês dois. O sangue que corre em suas veias é metade dele e metade sua.

Ela é perfeita, completa e irrevogavelmente perfeita.

* * *

Às vezes, você ainda sente vontade de chorar, como da primeira vez em que a viu. Você a vê colorindo seus desenhos, o cenho franzido de concentração por suas sobrancelhas, ou cochilando nos braços de seu papai, nestes momentos um nó se forma em sua garganta. Ainda é difícil entender de fato que esta pequena criatura foi uma vez uma semente dentro do corpo de seu marido, e em seguida floresceu dentro do seu corpo, quando saiu de lá cresceu mais ainda, e agora tem uma personalidade e mente própria. Você é capaz de ver si mesma e o homem que ama presentes nela. Ela é o seu bebê. Vocês dois a criaram. Quão impressionante é isso?

Você tem muito orgulho no que ela se tornou. Como você e seu marido, ela é muito inteligente e bonita, características herdadas pela genética, mas ela também tem seus próprios méritos. Ela é talentosa em coisas que vocês nunca foram como artes e persuasão. Ela é uma criança precoce com grande potencial, e você nunca hesita em se gabar das realizações dela.

A única coisa que te preocupa remotamente é que ela é uma Uchiha.

O clã tão admirado e poderoso como foi no passado, e poderia voltar a ser, o clã que você ajudou a reviver, possui uma história e uma maldição que você não poderia ignorar.

Seu marido também está consciente disso, e talvez o medo o aflija mais que você. Ele também quer proteger a vida que criaram juntos e não deseja que ela sofra como a sua geração fez. Ele teme – sim, ele não é destemido, não no fundo – que sua filha será inevitavelmente forçada a percorrer um caminho similar ao dele e de seus antepassados. E se ela não tiver ninguém para salvá-la? Se vocês morrerem ou não puderem alcançá-la, se ela não tiver um Naruto, uma Sakura ou um Kakashi ao seu redor? E se?

Você abraça seu marido e finge que não pode ver as lágrimas que rolam por sua face enquanto ele enterra seu rosto em seu colo, assombrado pelos pesadelos no meio das noites frias. Você sussurra que tudo ficará bem, que Sarada ficará bem, que ela será feliz, porque vocês terão certeza de fazer isso se tornar realidade. Você diz que está aqui agora, por ele e por ela, e que de nenhuma maneira irá abandoná-los.

Ele aperta sua cintura com força e a agradece como fizera inúmeras vezes antes. Você beija-o e deixa-o depender de você, fazendo-o acreditar que é forte e corajosa, mesmo que o seu coração também tema esses pensamentos horríveis.

* * *

Quando ele se vai, você fisicamente sente sua falta.

Você sente saudades tão seriamente por que estava acostumada com sua presença ao seu lado durante a gravidez, e nos primeiros meses após o nascimento de sua filha. Ele era um fator constante em sua rotina diária. Ele se levantava quando a bebê chorava no meio da noite, dizendo para que você voltasse a dormir que ele lidaria com isso. Quando você acordava de manhã, seu coração se aquecia ao ver sua menina dormindo pacificamente sobre o peito nu de seu pai, com as mãos protetoras dele em suas costas. Ele cozinhava a maior parte do tempo, não por que ele gostava (o que fazia, embora nunca admitisse totalmente), mas por que ele queria ajudar com as tarefas de casa, e por você ser perfeccionista com limpeza, cozinhar era o melhor que ele podia fazer. Ela saudava-a após o trabalho com um beijo e com uma massagem relaxante, em seguida, seus dedos, sua boca ou o seu membro (ou todos juntos, um após o outro) entre suas pernas.

Ele era parte constante em seus dias. Quando esta rotina foi quebrada, embora você soubesse que precisava ser feito, você não pôde evitar senão sentir que uma parte significativa de si estava faltando. A cama, a casa, a vila, tudo parecia grande e vazio sem ele. Até sua filha sentia saudades dele, ela constantemente perguntava seu paradeiro e quando seria o seu retorno. Ele é insubstituível.

Ele havia se transformado numa necessidade.

* * *

Quando ele não está, o que mais deseja é tê-lo rendido a você ao mesmo tempo em que, paradoxalmente, ele te domina.

Você se sente solitária. Pensa em sua vulnerabilidade quando está nu e na sua selvagem fraqueza enquanto te penetra descontroladamente, ofegando seu nome contra sua nuca, seu hálito quente filtrando-se por seus poros e estimulando a transpiração, ele agarra seus quadris de maneira agressiva e descontrolada, sua carne alcançando o ponto mais profundo de seu útero. Através de seu entorpecimento mental, você olha sobre seu ombro e assiste sua careta de absoluto prazer: sua testa enrugada, olhos fechados com força, lábios entreabertos e franzidos devido ao esforço. Você escuta com atenção e tenta nunca esquecer os sons que ele emite; os grunhidos esquisitos e gemidos quase infantis.

Ele é lindo quando está assim, você pensa: totalmente exposto e sem medo disso.

Mas seus dedos não são nada comparados aos dele. Os dedos dele são hábeis e graciosos, se encaixam corretamente dentro do seu corpo, como se tivessem sido criados para este propósito. Você alivia seu estresse um pouco, e depois cai no sono, dizendo a si mesma que o dia de sua chegada estará mais perto do que esteve hoje.

* * *

Ele volta algumas semanas mais tarde, em uma noite de lua cheia e iluminada.

Depois de recebê-lo corretamente, leva-o para o quarto, sua boca cheia de água e sua intimidade queimando em antecipação. Você tira as roupas dele, que cheiram à chuva e às florestas pelas quais passou. Ele tira as suas, engancha suas pernas ao redor de sua cintura, empurra você contra a parede, e toca o seu corpo como se fosse a última oportunidade de fazê-lo.

Quando ele entra em seu corpo, você suspira com o alívio de uma pessoa que encontra o que procura depois de séculos.

Os músculos sob suas mãos contam histórias das excessivas sessões de treinamento e batalhas mortais infinitas. Sua pele tem gosto salgado em sua língua, seu suor é o elixir que tanto pode dar-lhe a imortalidade, quanto é o veneno que a mata de forma indolor. A respiração dele é mais quente que sua carne, que queima você das melhores maneiras possíveis. Sua boca aberta, ofegante contra a sua, está respirando vida e amor em seu interior. Ele está te preenchendo em todos os sentidos.

Você pode senti-lo em todo o seu ser, e isto é maravilhoso. Não importa quantos anos você esteja com ele, quantas vezes vocês fizeram isto, a experiência de se tornar um só ainda surpreende você. Você acredita que a vida após a morte é feita disto: você, ele, juntos, por toda a eternidade.

O final está próximo. Suas costas esfregam-se para cima e para baixo contra a parede lisa, você empurra, agita e empurra sua pélvis, gemendo:

\- Por favor, por favor, por favor...

Seus olhos se fecham. Atrás de suas pálpebras é possível ver galáxias, luminosas, remotas e bonitas galáxias. Você pensa que pode tocar aqueles milhões de estrelas se você levantar sua mão, mas ele não pode deixar os ombros dele, eles são suas âncoras.

\- Sim, sim, sim, sim! – grita, porque é isto o que você desejava, necessitava, e que adora. Alcançando a pequena morte com você, ele geme através de seus dentes mordendo firmemente a pele sensível do seu pescoço. Talvez ele possa sentir seu pulso, ricocheteando dentro do seu crânio, e isto o deixa mais louco. Haverá diversas marcas em seu corpo amanhã, mas está tudo bem, você é capaz de curar todas elas. A agressividade deveria incomodá-la, mas ela a excita. Você aprecia como conseguiu fazer com que este homem estóico perder a compostura por alguns instantes.

Ele enterra suas unhas mais profundamente na parte de trás das suas coxas e pressiona o seu torso contra o seu. Como resposta, você afunda seus calcanhares no traseiro duro dele e puxa mechas de seu cabelo negro, a ponto de arrancar alguns fios. É quase como se vocês dois estivessem lutando. Porém, vocês não têm a intenção de machucar um ao outro, não há malícia em suas ações, há apenas a euforia torcendo suas almas e nevoando suas mentes. Ambos se dirigem à absoluta felicidade.

\- Oh! Ah, Sasuk... Ah! – geme, sentido suas paredes tendo espasmos histericamente, espremendo seus fluídos.

A respiração dele fica ofegante e seus quadris a empurram sem controle. Você pode sentir o coração dele batendo contra o seu próprio, como se cantassem um para o outro. Ele tenta chamar o seu nome também, mas sai como um gemido incoerente. Depois, ele fica rígido e diminui o seu ritmo. Você pressiona seus lábios contra a bochecha dele e sorri.

A luta terminou ambos perderam e ganharam.

* * *

\- Você é minha árvore, Sakura – ele te diz na noite seguinte, depois que vocês recuperam a respiração.

O quarto é banhado pela luz prata da lua, a vila, assim como sua filha no quarto dela, dorme pacificamente. Você não faz idéia do que o seu marido que dizer quando ele te chama de _sua árvore_, contudo, você supõe ser algo doce. Assim, você se aconchega mais perto, pega seu rosto e espalha beijos ternos em todo o seu queixo e bochechas.

Ele te abraça com mais força e suspira de felicidade.

\- Este é o meu ninho – ele completa suavemente.

Você entende a metáfora. Sorri para ele.

Ele sabe como se sente sobre ele, ele a conhece há anos e não esqueceria tão cedo. Não há a necessidade de dizer isso em voz alta... Mas você o faz de qualquer maneira, porque você gosta de dizer, e ele precisa ouvir.

\- Eu também te amo, Sasuke-kun.

* * *

**NT: E ai, como passaram o período de festas?**

**Como vocês podem observar aí está a continuação de Hawk Nest, tão lindíssima quanto a primeira parte. Aqui nós temos um pouquinho mais de informação sobre a fofura da Sarada, como foi a rotina da família SS antes do Sasuke voltar a viajar, e o quanto as duas sentem a sua ausência.**

**Adorei o fato de termos uma Sakura frustrada sexualmente aqui, Sasuke literalmente deixa a coitada na mão! Por que faz isso, Sasuke?**

**Desta vez não recorri à minha Beta, pois o Pedroca tá sofrendo com os dentinhos, dessa forma a Lari não conseguiria entregar a fanfic rapidamente, e eu tô muito elétrica para esperar alguns dias. Se houver algum erro muito grotesco, por favor me avisem XD**

**Devo dizer também que Ninho de falcão teve mais 300 acessos entre dezembro e esse comecinho de janeiro, porém pouquíssimas reviews, até o pessoal de Portugal acessou e nem mesmo assim recebi mais reviews!**

**A Jade também leu as poucas reviews e ficou feliz pelo retorno, mesmo que pequeno, até postou no tumblr tamanha foi a sua felicidade!**

**Ah, ela também me autorizou a traduzir tudo o que ela escrever, então se ela produzir mais alguma coisa é provável que logo depois estará aqui no meu perfil!**

**Digam o que acharam nos cometários, sua opinião é essêncial para eu continuar com o pique de traduzir e a Jade de escrever!**


End file.
